Thunderstorms
by v4 flower
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kagome is really terrified of thunder, and gives Inuyasha the advantage to say a couple of things to her.


AN: You guys wouldn't have to wait for that next chapter of my crack, because I've already written it out! I just like torturing you... hehe... with impatience... However enjoy this oneshot though!

I do not own all characters, only the plot and nothing else.

It was a rainy night, and Kagome was glad to have made it in the Sengoku Jidai in time. The storm was a huge one, and miraculously Kaede's small hut still remained standing.

Sango had gone out to run a few errands with Kaede, Miroku had volunteered to help Shippo and Kirara in search for some extra supplies. As for Inuyasha... well, nobody really knows. She hoped they would be fine as the storm hit, and would be able to come back after.

She looked at the fire and stared at its bright colors. A feeling of loneliness washed over her as she sat in the corner of her piled blankets and such, having already changed into a pair of pajamas and such. She rarely ever changed her clothes in the Sengoku Jidai but she decided today would be a good time to do so.

A crash of thunder made her shriek and dive in her covers. With so many yokai she had faced in her lifetime, she was still scared of the thunder and the horrid noise it made.

Another thunder strike. She whimpered, holding the sheets tightly and she trembled with fear.

Meanwhile the curtain of the hut's entrance was pushed aside to reveal Inuyasha. He violently shook himself dry (he is a dog ahaha) and scanned the area. Nothing but a fire and a shaking layer of blankets in a corner-wait what?

He sniffed the blanket and found out to be Kagome underneath. Her scent was doused with fear, and a feeling of rage flickered inside him. If anyone ever dared to scare Kagome like that they would pay-

Another clash of thunder made her scream. He gawked at her, and how she whimpered with fright. Fighting back a snicker he clutched on the blankets and uncovered it.

Kagome felt the safe sanctuary of her blankets being taken away from her. NOOOO! THE THUNDER WILL GET ME! She was close to panicking again.

However, as the thunder repeated its frightening sound, she yelped and held onto Inuyasha tightly. He could only freeze as she held on the sleeve of his kimono as if her life depended on holding another being.

The tension was awkward. Very, very awkward.

He could only pat her on the head, and swallow when her body pressed against his. The poor girl was really freaking out. He felt her pulling away from him as the weather slowly calmed down a bit.

"Huh... Inuyasha?" she mumbled, and looked up at him.

"Um... uh... Kagome..." he nervously looked in all directions, avoiding her gaze as he struggled to speak.

She turned red when she realized her position and started to distance herself from him. "Oh! S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You were scared of thunder?" he said with a hint of humor in his voice. Her expression quickly changed into anger as she grabbed his sidelocks and tugged on them painfully.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

"I AM NOT SCARED OF THUNDER!" she protested.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm Naraku's brother." He rolled his eyes, but Kagome tugged on his hair again and he yelped.

"Fuck! That really hurts!"

"Forget everything you saw! Erase it from your memory! You're lucky you're not scared of anything, aren't you? Well so am I! I am not afraid of some thunder!" She was starting to talk like him, and it made him feel a weird sense of pride.

"Keh! You think I'm all that brave, bitch?" he grabbed her wrists and leaned so that their faces were close to each other. What he did next surprised her.

"You know what, sometimes, when I see you like this, fuck, it worries me, okay?! I hate seeing you scared! I can't have that! That's why I'm here, aren't I? I'm here to protect you!"

She gaped at his confession. "O-oh... I-I, well... w-well-" Hardly she finished her sentence when he finally silenced her with a kiss, closing the distance between them.  
She widened her eyes, but eagerly returned the kiss. They both toppled down on the blankets and...

(Rikuo: OI! No hentai Author-kun!

Author-kun: GET OUT AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME RIKUO!)

The next day, the storm had finally cleared away. The Inutachi were once more on the road to searching for Naraku, but there was one difference that the rest of the team noticed.

Miroku, being the pervert he is, guessed right when he saw the smiles Inuyasha has been giving to Kagome and the way she blushed around him, and regret it when Sango told him to shut up or get killed.

Shippo just looked at the grown-ups before him, wishing that he would never have to end up like them ever.

End

AN: Pretty stupid if I do say so myself. But, nah, I can always improve this. Please leave a review and have a good day! 


End file.
